Angry Birds: The Epic Quest
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: All Red and his squire plus childhood best friend; Terence came to Eggtopia from Birdopolis to be in a knight tournament. But after Red pulls the Sword in The Golden Egg, he must go on a quest to save the fair Princess Stella from the evil King Pig with help from his friends that he'll meet through his journey.
1. Intro

Angry Birds: The Epic Quest

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Join me, my loyal and fellow readers. To another exciting story that is so familiar to you. Let me introduce you to our main characters:

Red: Our main hero of the story. He is one of the heroes of ancient prophecy and he came from a long line of knights; that protected the Birds from evil pigs. He's the leader of his Angry Birds Flock. He has the same look and personality except he's in his Angry Birds Epic main knight uniform.

Chuck: He is the first companion that Red will meet. He's the wizard of the Angry Birds Flock. He has the same look and personality except he's in his Angry Birds Epic main wizard uniform. He came from a long line of great royal wizards.

Matilda: She's the second companion that Red will meet. She's the healer of the Angry Birds Flock. She has the same look and personality except she's in her Angry Birds Epic main cleric uniform. She came from a long line of peaceful clerics.

Bomb: He's the third companion that Red will meet. He's the ship pilot of the Angry Birds Flock. He has the same look and personality except he's in his Angry Birds Epic main pirate uniform. He came from long line of good pirates. He's the captain of The Explosive Pirates. His treasures were stolen by pig pirates.

The Blue Bird Triplets: Jay, Jake, and Jim: They're the fourth, fifth and six companions that Red will meet. They're the jokers of the Angry Birds Flock. They have the same looks and personalities except they're in their Angry Birds Epic main trickster uniforms. They were kidnapped by pig pirates when they were an egg. They haven't seen their parents for a long time. They became slaves to the pig pirates.

Terence: He has the same look and personality except he wears a dark red squire uniform. He came from a long line of loyal squires that severed Red's family for generations. He's so loyal to Red and he's his childhood best friends. He sometimes acts like he's Red's bodyguard. He follows Red where ever he goes.

The Explosive Pirates: A group of pirates that steals treasure from pigs and give to the birds. Hal is the first mate, dresses up like Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, he has the same and personality. Bubbles is the second mate, he wears an eyepatch, holds a lollipop stick in his mouth, he has the same look and personality. Ice Bird is the third mate, wears a sailor outfit, he has the same look and personality. Silver is the fourth mate, wears pig skull jewelry; each skull is each pig she killed, she has the same look and personality.

Princess Stella: She has the same look and personality. She wears a golden tiara, a long pink sparkling gown, and a red jewel heart-shaped necklace. She's the damsel in distress of the story. She's the daughter of King Peckinpah; who's ruler of Bird Island. She falls in love with Red at first sight.

King Peckinpah: He has the same look and personality. He cares so much about his kingdom and his daughter; Princess Stella. He believes in the ancient prophecy that will save his kingdom from King Pig and his army.

The Knights of Stars: They are the missing knights and long-lost friends of Stella. They stayed at Piggy Island to fight the pigs. Poppy has the same look and personality, wears knight armor that's yellow as the sun and her sword is made out light topaz. Luca has the same look and personality, wears knight armor that's blue as the sky and his sword made out of sapphire. Willow has the same look and personality, wears knight armor that's blue as her feathers and her sword made out of Capri blue. Dahlia has the same look and personality, wears knight armor that's brown as her feathers and her sword is made out of smoked topaz.

Gale, the Dark Purple Knight: She has the same look and personality. She was once part of the Knights of Stars until she betrayed them for the money of King Pig. She wears a purple knight armor, her golden tiara and her sword is made of dark amethyst.

King Pig: He has the same look and personality. His goal in life is to rule Bird Island and have all the eggs he can eat. He will not rest until he has everything he wants.

Now with introductions out of the way; let the story…... BEGIN!


	2. The Angry Beginning

Chapter 1: The Angry Beginning

The angry birds: you heard of these magnificent creatures. They have their own tv show, comic, books, game, and movie. In this story, you will read about a knight rescuing his princess from the evil king with his friends. Our story begins…on Bird Island. A long time ago, back then pigs and birds lived in peace and harmony. Until the King of the Pigs accidentally taste one of the birds' eggs. The taste of the eggs corrupted the pigs. Then the War of Birds vs Pigs begins. For years, they fought. Then the Pigs were so close to defeating the Birds until a group of birds known as the Angry Birds Flock appeared out of nowhere and drives the pigs off of their island. The pigs quickly fled to the sea by boated and for years, they never heard from again.

But a wise ancient called Mighty Eagle has a feeling that the pigs will return, so he placed a golden egg at the center of the village close to the Bird Kingdom called Eggtopia, strikes a golden sword into it and named it; the Sword in The Golden Egg. He takes out a tablet made of rock, carved it with silver and it says, "whoever pulls this golden bodkin from its golden prison, wilt end the pigs once and for all. And safety for our children and kingdom wilt remain still." He placed the written tablet on the Golden Egg. Years passed, Mighty Eagle is age 100,000. For years, dozens try to pull the sword; but failed. The prophecy and the sword faded into legend until one day.


	3. The New Birds in Town

Chapter 2: The New birds in town

In a grassy plain with clear skies and rivers, Red is riding on a horse and Terence rides on a huge hay wagon with three horses pulling it with 10 suitcases in the back. "Can't you believe that it's been 3 days since we leafed Birdopolis, Terence," said Red. Then Terence nodded 'yes'. "I can't believe we're actually going Eggtopia, the village where the castle of the Bird Kingdom is located. We have traveled everywhere to compete in all of the knight tournaments in Bird Island. And this is the last one we're going to. And once we win, we'll be the royal knights just like our ancestors did." Then Terence questions Red by raising his eyebrow. "Ok, my ancestors. Your ancestors served mine as squires. You deserve respect too. I'm just trying to be nice. To be honest, you sometimes act like you're my bodyguard or something." When they made it over a hill, they see a castle, a big town and a wall surrounding them. "There it is, buddy. Eggtopia. And you were right about the castle; it does look like an egg even it's towers. Let's go there, pal."

At the inside of the wall, two Star Wars bird guards are watching the front gate of the wall. Then a knock came from the other side of the gate. "Who goes there," said one of the guards. "We are travelers; who came here for the final knight tournament this year," said Red. When one of the guards opened the gate, they thought the voice came from Terence. "Goodness gracious! Of course, we'll let you in," said the guard, in fear and shock. When Red and Terence enters, one of the guards walks up to Terence and said, "I am sure of you, sir. That you will win." "Oh, beg pardon. But he's my squire. I'm the knight challenger," said Red. "Oh, please forgive me." "It's ok. We get this a lot. Can you point to us where the hotel of this town is?" "Why sure. Keep going straight until you passed three streets then look to your left." "Great thank you." When Red and Terence leaves, the guards talk to each other saying, "two new birds? It's been a while since we see those before." "I know what if one of them is the one." "It can't be possible. Do you know how many have tried to be the one?"

At the hotel, everyone was enjoying themselves until the entrance was opened by Terence; whose holding 5 suitcases. Everyone was shocked and still of seeing him. Red comes out behind Terence while holding 5 suitcases. While walking to the desk, Red talks to the clerk. "Good day, sir. One room for me and my friend, please? And make sure that one of the beds is big enough for my friend," said Red, signing in. "Why sure. And it's free if your friend doesn't scare anyone." "Ok. Let's go to the third floor. To the elevator, Terence."

A few minutes later, Terence is laying in his big bed nest while reading about medieval torture. Red shines his shield and helmet. Then outside of their door; they heard an explosion. When Red opens the door, the explosion came from behind a hotel door. He knocks on the door and said, "hello? Is everything ok?" When the door opened, it revealed Chuck whose face is covered in smoke dust. "Sorry, I was just practicing my sorcery. Are you new here?" "Yes. My squire and I are here for the final knight tournament. My name is Red." "My name is Chuck, I am a wizard. My master told me to train hard to prepare for my destiny." "Who is your master?" "The wise and ancient Mighty Eagle." "I heard about him. He's so legendary and I heard that he's 100,000 years old. You must be lucky to be trained by him. Hope you have a good night." "Thanks, Red. I hope for you and squire to win the tournament." When Red went back into his room and closes the door. Chuck said to himself, "new birds? It's been a while for those to be here. What if one of them is the one. Who knows? Well, better get some rest."


	4. The Sword of the Golden Egg

Chapter 3: The Sword of the Golden Egg

Morning came to Eggtopia, at the knight tournament. Everyone including Re and Terence waited for the king and the princess to arrive. Matilda stands near the thrones when the trumpets plays. "Citizens of the Bird Kingdom, I present to you. The ruler of our kingdom; King Peckinpah," said Matilda. King Peckinpah walks out of his royal carriage and goes to sit on his throne. "And presenting the heiress to the kingdom. One, the lovely, everyone's favorite girl; Princess Stella." Stella walks out of the carriage and goes to her throne. "My fellow subjects, let the tournament begin," said King Peckinpah, sits down on his throne with his daughter. "Can't believe you dragged me to watch something that I'm completely bored to death with, father," said Stella. "Come on, Princess. You have to come to these events when your ruler." "Let the royal joust begin. First up, is the Black Knight," said Matilda, introducing a bird in black knight armor. "And the challenger from Birdopolis: angriest knight, who's red as fire with eyes full of rage. That those of you with weak constituents may want to leave." From a tent, everyone hears giant footsteps from inside. Everyone is feared and shocked, the parents covered the children's eyes, King Peckinpah hides behind his throne and a random bird from the audience screams out, "I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "Too late! Ready or not, here he comes. Bow down, before the awesome might of Sir Red of Birdopolis." When Terence came out of the tent, the Black Night was shocked and said, "I was expecting my opponent to be a bit smaller but…" "He's my squire, everyone. I'm right here," said Red, comes out of the tent on his horse. When Stella looks through a telescope and point it at Red, the telescope shape into a heart and Stella said, "oh my! What a cutie and hunk at the same time! I'm in love! Father, I found my future groom." "Where?" "Look through here. Isn't he so handsome?" "Are you sure? He's big and scary." "No, not the squire. The knight; Sir Red of Birdopolis. He's perfect." "I get that you're in love part but not the Red part. I mean his eyebrows are huge." "I know. Aren't they adorable?"

"So, you're the real Sir Red of Birdopolis. Prepare brushy eyebrows, to be joust," said the Black Knight. "WHAT?!" Then Red became so angry and prepare to charge at him. "Ready? And…. JOUST," said Matilda, waving a flag. The black knight charges at Red, but was so angry that Red charged so fast. Then Red knocked the knight; hard off his horse. "Sir Red of Birdopolis wins." The crowds cheered but Stella cheered the most. She takes out a pink rose, kissed its pedals and throws to Red. When Red caught it, he notices a smooch mark on its pedal. And returns to his tent. "Hey Terence, what does this rose mean to you," said Red. When Terence looked at it, he giggled. "What you mean I have an admirer?" Then Terence sighs happily. "It came from where the princess and the king were sitting. Do you think came from the princess?" Then Terence nodded 'yes'. "After all jousts are done, next is the duels. You got my sword?" Terence looks into the bags and gasped with shocked. "What you mean you left my sword at the hotel?! Fine. Cover for me until I get back. Ok?" Terence gives him a thumb up. And Red leaves.

When Red made it back to the hotel, it was locked up; tight. "Aw man. Oh, I would like to…. No Red. Stay calm. There's got a be a spare sword around here somewhere." "What are you doing here," said a voice. When Red looked behind him, it revealed to be Mighty Eagle. "O MY GOSH! You're the one and only Mighty Eagle. Why aren't you at the tournament?" "I'm taking walk." "Well, I came back to the hotel to get my sword. Do you have spare?" "Sorry but nope." "Darn it! What about that golden sword over there?" Red points to the Sword in The Golden Egg. "That?! It's impossible to pull it out and… Hey! What are you doing?" "Trying to pull it out." When Red tries to pull it, angels start singing and heavenly light shines down on him. Red was unaware of the tablet, the light, and music. When he pulls the sword, he quickly runs back to the tournament. "I knew he is the one. I must continue my walk," said Mighty Eagle.

Back at the tournament, the duel is about to begin. And Stella is impassioned waiting for Red's fight to start. "Where's my knight in shining armor? His fight is about to start," said Stella, looking through her telescope. "Dear, calm down. What's the big rush," said King Peckinpah. "After he wins, I'll walk up to him and surprise him with a kiss on the lips." While she's putting on her lipstick, a great wind came out of nowhere. When Red finally arrives, the wind came from Wizpig while riding on the Mighty Dragon. Everyone panic and King Peckinpah shouts, "a pig?! How dare you disrupt our tournament?" Then Mighty Dragon breaths fire all over the tournament and burned it to the ground. "Mwahahahahahaha! I'll be taken your lovely princess, now," said Wizpig. Then Mighty Dragon grabs Stella and she screamed, "help! Somebody help me!" "Fire the catapults," said King Peckinpah. Then knights start firing stones at the dragon, but it was protected by a force field from Wizpig's magic. Then the Mighty Dragon flies away with Wizpig on his back and Stella in his claws. "STELLA! COME BACK WITH MY DAUGHTER! NO! WHY," said Peckinpah, in sorrow.

With Red and Terence, they came out of the tent and were shocked of what they saw. "What happened here? What's going on," said Red. "A pig riding on the Mighty Dragon came out of nowhere and kidnapped Princess Stella," said Matilda. "What we do now? My daughter is in trouble," said King Peckinpah, crying. "He can save her," said Mighty Eagle, walking with Chuck on his side. "Hi, Red," said Chuck. "Hey, Chuck." "Who is he," said Matilda. "Him," said Mighty Eagle, pointing to Red. "Me?!" "Yes. You pulled the Sword of The Golden Egg. Sir Red, you are the one."


	5. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me," said Red. "I told you that people try to pull it, but failed except you. You must go on your journey to save Princess Stella from clutches of the Pig Race," said Mighty Eagle. "But I can't do it alone. And Terence will follow me where ever I go." "Let him go with you. You will meet friends along your adventure that will help you on your quest." "And besides, you saw Wizpig. He's powerful. You need magic on your side. I'll come with you. Wait a minute?! Is this my destiny, Master," said Chuck. "Yes, Chuck." "And you need someone to heal you and intelligent. I'm coming too," said Matilda. "Thank you. All of you. What about the Mighty Dragon? Is he your descendent, Mighty Eagle? Mighty Eagle, you don't look so good." "My dear descendent must have been corrupted by Wizpig. Since I'm 100,000 years old, it's about time for me to be at bird heaven." "Master! Don't go," said Chuck getting worried. "I'm sorry, but I must. May the birds be with you." Then Mighty Eagle magically transform into rose petals. And the rose petals flies away into the breeze.

"Wow," said Red with surprise. "I know. Why does he really have to go? Also, I'm surprised that he turned into rose petals too," said Chuck. "Sir Red. Please save my daughter, she's all I got about her mother. And return with her at exactly 10 days," said King Peckinpah. "Come on, Your Majesty. We can do it in 9." "8!" "7!" "6!" "CHUCK," said Red and Matilda, pounced on him. "6 it is then," said King Peckinpah. "5," said Chuck being choked by Terence to make him be quiet. "Chuck, shoosh! Ok, King Peckinpah," said Red. "Good luck, heroes." When Terence lets go of Chuck, Red, Terence, Chuck and Matilda walks away with each other. Terence groans with confusion. "Terence is right. How are we going to get to Piggy Island," said Red. "I have a friend that might help us. Follow me," said Matilda.

At the castle of Piggy Island, King Pig and Prince Porky are waiting for Wizpig to return. "Father, look," said Prince Porky, seeing the Mighty Dragon. "Your Hungriness, I have return," said Wizpig, getting off the Mighty Dragon. "Well, Wizpig. Have you brought the eggs," said King Pig. "No, my King, but I brought something better. Realize her." The Mighty Dragon drops Princess Stella down; gently. "Why did you bring her to us?" "If keep King Peckinpah's daughter as our hostage, then he'll have hand over all the eggs we can eat." "That's a brilliant idea. My son, escort the Princess to her room. She's our guest of honor for now." "Yes, father. Guards, grab her." Two soldiers drag Stella while she's saying, "you just wait until my knight gets here, he'll chop all of your heads off and turn you into pork chops." They locked Princess Stella in the tallest tower of their castle. "You'll be sorry once my knight in shining armor gets here," said Stella, looking through her window. "Soon all the eggs of Bird island will be mine," said King Pig, doing an evil laugh.


	6. Adventures on the Open Sea

Chapter 5: Adventures on the Open Sea

"Why did you bring us to the beach side of Bird Island," said Chuck. "This is where we're going to meet my friend. You're going to like this guy," said Matilda. "Remind me, what's his hobby again," said Red. "He's a good pirate. He sails the seven seas: to steal from pigs and give to the birds in need. He's wonderful person." Then Terence moans with anger and annoyance. When they got to the docks, they see Bomb sitting on the port. "Bomb. Over here," said Matilda, running to him. "Matilda, hello. Who are new friends," said Bomb, walking to them. "Meet Chuck, Red and Terence." "Greetings Capt. Bomb, if I'm correct. We require your assistance," said Red. "What?" "We need your help," said Chuck. "Oh, ok. Why?" "It's Wizpig. He birdnapped Princess Stella," said Matilda. "What?! First, pig pirates steal my stolen treasure and now, the Wizpig has taken Stella? Not cool." "I know. My master; Mighty Eagle wants us to save her and we need to bring her back home in 6 days. My friend; Red holds the Sword of the Golden Egg in his hands," said Chuck. "No away! So, you're the one. I'll help you with your quest but you must help me get my treasure back. Deal?" "Deal," said Red, shaking his hand. "Alright then. Explosive Pirates! Let's roll."

When they got on the ship, they see Hal, Bubbles, Ice bird and Silver in a line. "Crew meet my friends: Matilda, Chuck, Terence and Red," said Bomb. "Ahoy," said the birds. "I'm Hal: the first mate and assistant of the Great Capt. Bomb." "I'm Bubbles: the second mate. I eat sweets and it makes me strong. And I think beating up pigs is the sweetest thing I ever like to do." "I'm Ice bird: the third mate. I may look cold, but I'm heat up when the enemies are around. But I'm also heat up, when I'm happy to see new people." "I'm Silver: the fourth and last mate the Explosive Pirates. I was raised by pigs until I now, know the truth. I wear the skulls of every pig killed like jewelry." "How many did you killed," said Matilda. "A lot. I have a lot of pig skull earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets." "Red is the one. He holds the Sword of the Golden Egg," said Bomb. "Wow," said Hal. "Really," said Bubbles. "Is that possible," said Ice. "That's incredible," said Silver. "It only takes two days to get to Piggy Island, so make yourself feel like home. Hal hoist the main! Bubbles lift up the anchor! Ice swabbed the poopdeck! Silver show our guest to their rooms," said Bomb.

Red is opens a notebook and writes, "Day 1. Yesterday; Terence and I have arrived at Eggtopia. We only came here for the knight tournament, so I can be a royal knight like my ancestors had been. Did I mention I made a new friend; a wizard bird named Chuck.

Today; we went to the knight tournament. I won a joust. And I caught Princess Stella's attention. She throws a rose with her smooch on the petals. I'll admit it. She very pretty and nice. Terence forgot my sword and I have to go back to the hotel to get it, but it's locked. I meet Mighty Eagle and I saw a golden sword, but it's actually the Sword of The Golden Egg. It chosen me to fulfill its prophecy. When I pull it out and went back to the tournament, Princess Stella got birdnapped by the corrupted Mighty Dragon; Mighty Eagle's descendent and the evil Wizpig. Mighty Eagle revealed mine, Terence, Matilda and Chuck's destiny. The poor guy is 100,000 years old and he died right in front of everyone by turning into rose petals. The petals flew away into the wind; much to Chuck's sadness he's his master.

King Peckinpah gave my friends and I; 6 days to bring back Princess Stella. Matilda has a friend named Capt. Bomb and his crew called the Explosive Pirates. They agreed to help us get to Piggy Island if we help him get his stolen treasure back from pig pirates. So, my adventures begin in the open seas: to save a fair princess from an evil king. Night time is here, so goodnight to you my journal."


	7. A Piggy Ambush

Chapter 6: A Piggy Ambush

Morning came. Red and Terence come out of their room and yawns. "Wow, Terence! Check out the scenery. Despite there's no land, the sea is beautiful," said Red. Then Terence agrees with a sigh and nodding. "There you are. Matilda is making worm cakes," said Chuck, coming out of the dining room. "Sweet! Come on, Terence." When they got inside, they see the crew except Bomb eating. When they sat down, Matilda gave them each one plate of pancakes covered in worms. "Where's Capt. Bomb," said Chuck. "The captain always eats early before us," said Hal. "Is the orange juice cool now," said Silver. "Yes, and stop using me as a cooler," said Ice, with a jug of orange juice on his head. Silver takes the jug off of Ice and pours the orange juice into the glasses for her friends. A few minutes later, everyone one finished. "I was raised by the pigs until I figured out the truth. I try to escape but, I had no luck. Until I sneaked into a pig pirate ship. Then, Bomb found me and he lets me part of his crew. He has been treating me well," said Silver. "Wow! How did they manage to steal you; when you were an egg," said Red. Then outside of the ship, they hear explosions. "We're being attacked! We're being ambushed! EXPLOSIVE PIRATES, BATTLE STATIONS," said Capt. Bomb, running into the diner.

When everyone got outside, they see a pig pirate ship and pigs firing cannonballs at them. "That's the pigs who stolen my stolen treasure. Matilda, control the wheel! Ice, Bubbles, and Silver; guard the ship! Red, Terence, and Chuck; follow me to the pig ship," said Bomb. Pigs jumped into their ship and Ice, Bubbles and Silver fights them. Matilda steady the ship to avoid the cannonballs. The others grabbed into ropes and swings to the pig ship. When they landed, the pigs charged at them. Chuck knocks them out with his magic, Bomb beats them with his explosion power, Terence scares them away and Red defeats them with the Sword of The Golden Egg. Then Corporal Pig comes out the Captain's quarters and said, "Captain Bomb. I knew we'll meet again." "Captain Corporal? Didn't I left you stranded on an island?" "Yes! But that is the past, you and I will fight." "Bring it." While they were sword fighting, Red said, "quick. While they're fighting, let's get down to the prison and get that treasure."

When they made it to the dungeon, they see lots of treasure. "Well! We're rich," said Chuck. "Chuck we need the loot in Bomb's ship. Do think you can use your powers to do that?" "Sure." When Chuck waves his staff, the treasure disappeared. "That was to easy. Now, let's get out of here," said Chuck. "Wait?! Do you hear that" said Red, hearing a sound. "It sounds like…crying." "Let's follow it." When they came upon a big bird cage covered by a blanket, they uncover it and discover 3 bluebirds; crying in fear. "Please don't harm us, we'll get it done. Wait, you're not Captain Corporal," said one of the Blues. "You're just three Hatchlings. Who are you and why are you here," said Chuck. "I'm Jay, and these are my brothers: Jake and Jim. We're slaves of these pigs." "Where're your parents?" "They stole us from our parents when we're just an egg. We have been tortured by them for years," said Jake. "Hey, why don't you kids come with us? We'll take you back to your parents," said Red. "Really?! No one has ever been kind to us before," said Jim. "I'm serious. We'll be way better than those pigs." "Thank you so much. Can you free us from our prison," said Jake. "No need to. Terence." Terence pulls the door; open. "We need to disguise you. And I know just how to do it," said Red, looking at the blanket.

Back at the top of the ship, Corporal and Bomb are still fighting. Then lighting stroke Corporal and he fainted. "You're welcome," said Chuck. Red is holding something in a blanket. Red, Terence, Bomb and Chuck jump back into their ship and Bomb said, "fire the canon!" "Aye-aye, the captain," said Hal, lighting the fuse. When the cannon fired, the pig ship exploded. "Well done, crew. Wait a minute! My treasure" said Bomb. "Don't worry, Bomb. Your treasure is in your treasure room," said Chuck. "What?" "CAPTAIN BOMB! You're not going to believe this, but our treasure return to the ship," said Bubbles. "Amazing! What's the blanket, Red?" "Now, everyone. We must be calm. I saved them." When Red uncovers the blanket, it revealed the Blues.

At the mass hall, the Blues are cuddled in blankets and drink hot chocolate. "Oh, you poor dears. Don't worry, we'll take care of you and bring you back to your parents," said Matilda. "Thank you for saving us, Red," said Jay. "No problem. Help others is the best thing to do." "After we complete the mission, we're taking you kids home," said Bomb. "You kids wants some candy," said Bubbles, giving them a jar of candy. "We never had candy before," said Jim. "Really?! Try some." "They'll have some tomorrow. Tell us, can you fight," said Silver. "Well, we do play tricks and mean ones too," said Jay. "Sounds cool. Time to hit the hay," said Hal.

At Red and Terence's room, Terence falls asleep and Red writes in his journal. He writes, "Day 2. Today, we had breakfast. Our friend; Matilda is a great cook. It was a peaceful morning until we been ambushed by pig pirates.

Matilda handles the wheel, Bubbles, Hal and Silver takes care any intruders on our ship, and Terence, Chuck, Bomb and I jumps over to the pig ship and fight them. Then we meet Captain Corporal; the pig pirate that stolen Bomb's treasure. While Bomb and the pig were fighting, Chuck, Terence and I sneaks in the dungeon of the ship and saw loot of treasure. Thanks to Chuck's magic, he put them back on our ship.

We made a discovery: the pigs have slaves: they are Hatchlings, triplets and their names are Jay, Jake, and Jim. The poor guys were taken away from their parents and have been slaves ever since. I was smart enough to help them escape. Now they're with us until we save Princess Stella. I'm sure their parents missed them too. Well, good night…..my journal. See you tomorrow."


	8. Piggy Island

Chapter 7: Piggy Island

Morning came again. Red and Terence wake up from the sound of a bell. When they got outside, they see Bomb ringing it and saying, "LAND HO! LAND HO! LAND HO!" When they look, they see Piggy Island. When they made it to shore, Red, Chuck and Matilda immediately jump off the boat and Red said, "ya'll ready for this?" "Wait! Let me come with you," said Bomb, coming off the ship. "Sir," said Bubbles, who's confused. "I must pay back my deal. I'm coming with you, Red. It's for helping and I'll help you back." "We want to come too," said the Blues. "Are you sure? You can stay and guard the ship," said Matilda. "We're sure. We want revenge to the pigs and help you back, Red," said Jay. "They're right. In fact, everyone is coming. I cast force field spell around the ship," said Chuck, waving his staff. Then a force field appeared; surrounding the ship. "Nice work. Matilda, do know where the castle is," said Red. "We just walk to the north," said Matilda, reading a book. "Cool! Let's go!"

A few hour later, the birds still continue to walk. "Matilda, please tell me; we're almost there," said Silver. "Almost." "Go easy on the candy, Bubbles," said Hal. "Ok, but I'm always hungry." "Halt! Who dares to approach on Piggy Island," said Capt. Corporal, who is burnt up. "You again?! What we have to get? A restraining order" said Red. "I'm not finished yet. We're not only here to take back the treasure, we're also taking our slaves back. Blues! Come here!" "NO," said Jake. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "WE'RE NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU, ANYMORE. You punished you and we're going to punish you back," said Jim. "Fine! Pig! Attack!" Then the Pigs charge to the birds. "Angry Birds Flock! Go," said Red, taking out the Sword of the Golden Egg. The Pigs try to capture the Blue, but they blind them with their smoke bomb arrows. "Who's the boss now, pork bellies," said Jay. "Nice one," said Red. "Hey, Red. They're fleeing," said Chuck. "That's right! Keep running," said Hal. "We're impressed," said a voice. When they turned around, they see knights on horses.

When the knights remove their helmets, they're Poppy, Luca Willow, and Dahlia. "Who are you," said Red. "You don't know them?! They're the long-lost Knights of Stars. I thought you disappeared forever? Aren't there supposed to be six of you," said Matilda. "We didn't return to Bird Island because we're making sure the pigs to sail to our home," said Willow. "We'll speak about her later. Follow us to our hidden camp," said Poppy.

"Is it true," said Chuck, in shock. The birds are surrounding the fire and they're surrounded by tents. "Yes. Gale is now known as the Dark Purple Knight. Sometimes we call her a traitor," said Dahlia. "Despite our story. Why are you here," said Luca. "We're here to rescue Princess Stella from the Pigs," said Bomb. "Princess Stella?! She's our best friend. We'll help you with your quest," said Poppy. "Sir Red of Birdopolis hold s the Legendary Sword of The Golden Egg," said Bubbles. "Then he must be the one. We try to pull the sword and even the traitor tried but right now we're surprised. We thought no one will ever pull it," said Willow. "We should sleep, now. We got three days left to bring Stella home," said Silver.

In a tent, Red writes in his journal. He writes, "Day 3. We made it to Pig Island. We fought the Captain Corporal and his pigs again. Then we meet the missing Knights of Stars. Their names are Poppy, Luca, Dahlia, and Willow. They're best friends of Princess Stella. They're supposed to be five of them. But the Dark Purple Knight; Gale betrayed them to be paid with King Pig's riches. Tomorrow will be the day that the flock and I will save the Princess. I wonder how she's doing? Hope she's ok. Time to close….good night."


	9. Save the Princess

Chapter 8: Save the Princess

At the Pig Castle, morning came. Princess Stella is still lock in the tallest tower. Stella is looking out the window in an unhappy way. Then Wizpig comes to her window while standing on the Mighty Dragon. "Enjoying your stay, princess?" "Not at all." "Good. Soon your father will have no choice, but hand over the eggs for your safety." "When my knight gets here, he'll turn you into pork salad." "Well, see about that."

At grass plain that's not far from the Pig Castle, Red looks through a telescope. When he sees Stella through it, the telescope shaped into a heart. "Hey, Red! Do you see the princess," said Poppy. "Red? Can you hear her," said Willow. "Mr. Red, are you deaf," said Luca. "RED! SNAP OUT OF IT," said Dahlia. "What?! I'm sorry. I was in a zone. What did she say?" "Do you see the princess," said Silver. "Yes! She's locked up in the tallest tower of the castle. Terence, launch me to the tower. The rest of you, cover for me." "Sir, yes sir," said the Blues. "Be careful, Red," said Bomb. "I will." Bubbles and Hal placed the slingshot on the ground. Terence prepares to launch Red. Before he did, Matilda gave Red a map. "What's this," said Red, asking. "It's the map of the Castle. Use it in case you get lost," said Matilda. "Ok, Terence. Fire at will!"

Stella reads a book and said to herself, "that Red bird will make an excellent prince and king. It's like he'll come and save me by crashing through my window." She hears a crash, turns around and sees Red on the floor. "Princess Stella, I have been sent by your father to save you," said Red, getting back on his feet. Stella embraces him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I knew you'll come and save me," said Stella. "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here." He punches the door open, grabs Stella's hand and runs down the stairs.

At the dining room, King Pig and Prince Porky are having lunch. "Sir. We have an emergency situation," said Forman Pig." "What is it," said King Pig. "The Knights of Stars are attacking." "Again?!" "But this time, they have new allies and one of them just crashed into the princess's tower." "What?! Prince Porky! Sound the alarm!" "Yes, sir." Prince Porky pulls the bells to warn the pigs.

Outside of the castle, the rest of the flock are fighting the pigs. "Ready, Matilda," said Bomb, grabbing her. "You got it," said Matilda. "FIRE!" Then Matilda fired explosive eggs at the pigs and Bomb used her as a gun. "Your skulls will make amazing jewelry, porkies," said Silver. "Time to play bowling. I'm ready, Hal," said Bubbles. "Ok," said Hal, throwing him at the pigs like a bowling ball. When he hits them, he grew bigger. "Strike, Hal." "Yeah, all right." "It's Chuck time," said Chuck, running around the pigs to make them dizzy. At the castle, King Pig watches the battlefield. "Forman, call Wizpig and our Mighty Dragon. And you, find the princess and that bird," said King Pig. Foreman leaves and Gale, the Dark Purple Knight goes to find Stella and Red.


	10. Gale, the Dark Purple Knight

Chapter 9: Gale, the Dark Purple Knight

Red and Stella hide behind the curtains. "How do we get out of here," said Stella. "This is the fourth day. We need to escape Piggy Island; today. According to the map, it says the exit is down in that hallway. We got to be quiet and extra careful," said Red, looking to see if anyone is coming. The birds get out of the curtains, and tip-toe to the door. "Halt, in the name of King Pig," said Gale. "Gale?! O my gosh! I thought you disappeared, forever. I missed you so much," said Stella, happily, goes to her. But she is blocked by Red's shield and he said. "please forgive me, but she's not our ally anymore." "What?!" "I'm afraid your handsome friend here is right. I work for the Pigs now," said Gale. "Why, Gale? You took an oath to be on our side for life." "It's ashamed that your father never paid me as much as King Pig. And I notice the Sword of the Golden Egg, you hold in your hands." "Well, I'm going to use it to turn you into a stuffed turkey," said Red, preparing his sword.

Back on the battlefield, Jay said, "we're winning, guys!" "Yeah! Birds rule," said Jake. "And Pigs drool," said Jim. "I hope the princess and Red are ok," said Poppy. "Look! Up in the sky," said Luca. "It's a bird," said Willow. "It's a plane," said Dahlia. "It's Wizpig and the Mighty Dragon," said Wizpig. "Oh no," said Silver. When Mighty Dragon breaths fire at the birds, Bomb said, "I hope Red and Stella are doing better than us."

Red and Gale sword fight while Stella watches. "Go! Red! Take her down," said Stella, cheering. Gale pushes Red's shield and tries to slice him but hits the wall by mistake. When Red strikes her with the Sword, she turns into a golden statue. "You did it, Red! How did you do that," said Stella. "I have no idea." "Red….. Red….," said a ghostly voice. "Who said that?" "It's me; Mighty Eagle. The sword is magical. Use it on a salmon and it will free my descanted. Go get the fish!" "Stella, we need to get a salmon from the kitchen." "Don't worry, I have one." Stella holds one in her hands. "Where did you get that," said Red. "They try to feed me with fish. But I'm on a diet." "Go, Red! Your friends need you," said the voice of the Mighty Eagle. "Our friends need our help. Let's go."


	11. Red vs Mighty Dragon

Chapter 10: Red vs. Mighty Dragon

When Red and Stella got outside, they see their friends hiding while the Mighty Dragon breathes fire everywhere. King Pig grabs Stella; behind her and points a sword at her neck. "Stella," said Red, worried. "Surrender or your princess is fried chicken," said King Pig. "Look! A giant pizza," said Red, pointing behind King Pig. "Really?! Where?!" King Pig lets go of Stella to turn around. And Red strikes his sword on him thus turning him into a golden statue. "Father! What have you done to him," said Prince Porky. But Red immediately turned him to gold. "How are we going to stop him," said Stella. "Use the fish, Red. Use the fish," said the voice of Mighty Eagle. Red looks at the fish, the Sword and said, "that's it. Come on, Stella. Let's find Chuck and Matilda."

Chuck and Matilda are hiding behind a wagon. "Guys," said Red, running to them while holding Stella's hand. "Red, you're alive," said Chuck. "Princess! You're safe," said Matilda. "Guys, I need your help. How do I unhypnotized Mighty Dragon," said Red. "In magic, he can be free if eats something that's golden," said Chuck. "Yes. And also, it has to be his favorite snack. Dragons like sheep, fish, pork, and anything that has meat in it. They're carnivores," said Matilda. Red strikes the fish with the Sword and it turned into a golden fish. "Wish me luck, everyone," said Red, giving the Sword to Chuck. "Red, what you think you're doing," said Stella. Red kissed Stella on the lips and said, "to save the day. When Red walks away with the golden fish in his hands, Stella faint in dazed into Matilda's arms. "Red is smooth," said Stella, sighing with glee.

While Red is walking, the Flock sees him. "Red, what are you doing," said Bomb. "Are you trying to get yourself killed," said Hal. "Come back here," said Bubbles. "It's too dangerous," said Silver. "Sir Red, you're going to get cooked by that dragon," said Poppy. "Or worse; get eaten," said Willow. "Red, don't do it," said Dahlia. "Don't be a hero! He's too powerful," said Luca. "Mr. Red, no," said the Blues. Despite their warnings, he ignores them and stands on a broken statue. "HEY, YOU! YES, WIZPIG AND MIGHTY DRAGON, I'm talking to you! Come and get me," said Red. The Mighty Dragon flies to Red and accidentally drops Wizpig. "Get him, my pet," said Wizpig. When Mighty Dragon sits in front of Red, Red shows him the golden fish. The Mighty Dragon licks his lips, smells it and his stomach grumbles. "No! Not the golden fish," said Wizpig, trying to cast a spell. But his staff gets stolen by the Blues. They launched a plunger at the staff and pulls it away from him. "Open wide," said Red. Mighty Dragon opens his mouth and Red puts the fish on his tongue.

When Mighty Dragon eats it, he's freed from Wizpig's magic. "I'm free! Thank you, Knight with the Sword of the Golden Egg," said Mighty Dragon. "You're welcome," said Red. The Flock cheers run to Red, picks him and lifts him up and down. Wizpig tries to escape but is stopped by Terence. The Flock surrounded Wizpig. "Well, you thought you can escape that easy," said Chuck, giving the Sword back to Red. "Um…Yes," said Wizpig; nervously. "Princess Stella, would you like to do the honors," said Red, giving the Sword. "Why, yes. You're such a gentlebird. This is for birdnapping me," said Stella, turning Wizpig into gold. "We got 2 more days to get back to Bird Island," said Bomb. "He's right. Let's go home," said Red.


	12. The Angry Ending

Chapter 11: The Angry Ending

At the center of Eggtopia, King Peckinpah is waiting with the townsfolk. "It's been 6 days, now. I want my daughter," said King Peckinpah. "Look, it's Mighty Dragon," said random bird. When everyone looked up at the sky, they see Mighty Dragon. He landed with the Flock on his back. "Dad," said Stella, jumping off Dragon and runs to her father. "Stella! You're safe," said Peckinpah, embracing her. When the rest of the Flock gets off of Mighty Dragon, Peckinpah shakes Red's hand and said, "thank you, Sir Red of Birdopolis for saving my daughter." "I had a little bit of help from my friends," said Red, looking at them. Mighty Dragon shows the statues of Gale, King Pig, Prince Porky and Wizpig and Matilda said, "they're not statues, my King. We turned them all into gold." "As King of Bird Kingdom, we'll have a meeting in my castle," said Peckinpah.

At the throne room, Red bows to King Peckinpah and Peckinpah grabs the Sword of The Golden Egg. The Flock and the townsfolk watch while Mighty Dragon watches from the windows. "For bravery and heart, I knight you Sir Red, the Hero of the Bird Clan," said Peckinpah. Everyone clapped and cheered for Red. Red and Stella became boyfriend and girlfriend. Terence and Matilda went out together. Chuck continues to train with the help of Mighty Dragon. The Explosive Pirates and Bomb continue their jobs as good pirates. The Blues reunited with their parents. The Knights of the Stars return to work as knights again. Gale, King Pig, Prince Porky and Wizpig remain as statues forever. And our heroes and good characters live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
